Blind Leading the Blind
by Her Madjesty
Summary: After an unfortunate run in with the Wicked Witch of the West, Emma Swan is left in a world of darkness. Leave it to Captain Hook and Henry to bring light back into her life.


_A/N Hullo! This was a little idea I had a while ago, after a personal experience I had. I hope you enjoy it! Characters are not mine, but oh, if they were…._

* * *

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Emma would have walked away by now. Her father was exchanging witty banter with the Wicked Witch of the West when the plan had been to go and attack her from behind. A sneak attack, David had said. Hit her where it hurts.

Nowhere in that plan had it been said that there needed to be ten minutes of exchanging snappy comebacks if the two of them got caught.

"Enough of this!" A blast went off far too close to Emma's head, and she was propelled backwards and crashed down on the pavement. She felt blood gather in her mouth and spat, praying that she hadn't lost any teeth. She could see David struggling to his feet not too far away.

The Wicked Witch stormed towards them, spirals of green wrapping around her hands like snakes. "I did not come here to be toyed with by insignificant worms." She spat, glaring at her opposition. "Tell my sister that if she does not learn to stand on her own two feet that she will never be able to defeat me." A sweet grin crossed the woman's face, and she walked towards Emma, who instinctively pressed her sword against the witch's chest.

"Now, there's no need for that, darling." Zelena crooned. "I just want to give you a little gift so that your parents may motivate my sister into action."

"My birthday was two months ago." Emma snarled, pulling her sword back and preparing to stab. With a cackle and a wave of her hand, however, Zelena disappeared, and Emma dropped to her knees with a scream. Her sword clattered on the ground, and she could hear David coming running towards her, shouting her name.

She looked up towards the sky, and inhaled sharply. Swinging her head left and right, she tried to understand what was going on, but some part of her brain refused to cooperate.

"Emma!" David was at her side, his hands checking over his daughter for any signs of injury. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry causing his voice to shake.

Emma shook her head, no, and tried to move her voice past the lump in her throat. "I can't see." She whispered, clutching at nothing. "Dad, _I can't see_!"

XXX

It took a few minutes to calm her down, but Prince Charming was nothing if not patient. He babbled nonsense over Emma's head as she tried to remember to breath, opening and closing her eyes to see if her sight would return.

"What's the matter?" A rough voice barked above her head. Snow's light and frightened tones echoed somewhere in Emma's head, but she focused in on the familiar piratical tones.

"Zelena cursed her." David said shortly. "She took Emma's sight. How did you get here so quickly?"

"What?!" The anger curling in Killian's voice was enough for Emma to duck her head, torn between grinning and directing her confused look in the voice's general direction.

"Where is that wicked bitch?" Hook hissed, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

"Long gone." David soothed, standing from Emma's side, but keeping an eye on her as she sat. "There's nothing we can do for now."

He placed his hand on Killian's arm and met the pirate's furious gaze. "I'm as mad as you are." He said softly. "But I think it would be best to get Emma home, and see if this wears off. Snow and I need to go have a chat with Regina and see what we can manage." He paused, something almost resembling a smile passing over his face. "Really, though, how did you get here so quickly?"

"The wicked bitch isn't exactly subtle, and your wife is a terrible secret keeper." Killian snorted. "She's not keen on letting the either of you get hurt." He hesitated a moment longer, then let his sword fall to his side. "I'll keep an eye on Emma, mate. Keep the witch from coming and doing more harm."

"I'd appreciate that." David said firmly, patting the pirate on the arm. "Snow!" He called gently. "We have business to attend to."

His footsteps echoed further and further away, and Emma felt her mouth twist into a frown. "Killian?" she asked, calling blindly.

"Still here, lass." There was the soft creak of leather as he knelt down in front of her, his face awash with concern and care.

"I need to get home." Emma told him, eyes blinking and searching for light in the dark. "Help me stand?"

"You don't mean to walk there on your own, do you?" The pirate asked incredulously. He shifted and took the woman's arm, pulling her to her feet.

"I mean to try." She said firmly. Even without sight, her eyes burned with determination.

"You're blind, Swan." Killian said dryly. "This will not turn out well."

"That's what makes it an adventure." Emma responded, before carefully beginning to teeter away.

XXX

She had never realized how terrible the sidewalks were in Storybrooke until now. As Emma stumbled on another crack, she cursed, and silently made a note to have a talk with Regina the next time she saw her.

Rather, the next time she could actually _see_.

"Have fun there, lass?" The rough voice came from somewhere in front of her, and Emma jolted her head upward unconsciously.

"Loads." She replied shortly, toeing the ground. "Never been better."

A huff of laughter was her only reply. Her lips bowed down into a scowl, and Emma was certain that the pirate was smirking at her.

"Stop it." She said fiercely, tripping over her feet. The swish of a coat and the touch of cool iron on her hand made her inhale sharply. Blind eyes sought out blue in the darkness, but could not find them.

Killian stared at the woman in front of him, not willing to move just yet.

"There are better ways to go about this, Swan." He said dryly, praising the gods up and down that she couldn't see the concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." Emma grumbled, righting herself and pulling her hand away. She offered the pirate what she thought was a sympathetic smirk. "I'm a big girl, and I think I can make it back to my apartment on my own."

"Sure you can." Killian replied, falling into step beside her as she resumed her timid trek. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll stick around. Maybe even get to see you fall on that pretty face of yours."

Emma let out a snort. "Quite the gentleman." She replied sassily.

"Only on occasion." The pirate replied lightly, hand returning to his pocket. "Though you have to commend the witch on her creativity. I might have to send her a thank you card solely for this experience."

"Send my regards to the wicked bitch, won't you?" Emma replied sweetly. Such sweetness died as she stumbled once again, falling an indefinable amount off the edge of the sidewalk.

Two strong arms were around her at once, and together, the duo worked to right the blinded woman.

"Yes, I see you're entirely capable of returning to your home unscathed." Hook said sarcastically as Emma made to brush off her coat. "Let me help you, Swan. There's no shame in asking for help."

The light in her eyes had been dulled by the injury inflicted upon her, but Emma's eyes still shone with pride as she tried to seek out the pirate. Her teeth ground together, and she ducked her head, grumbling to herself.

Killian sighed and rolled his eyes skyward, before nudging the woman's hand with his hook. "Take it." He said shortly. "Or I can leave you here for some other unfortunate soul to find."

Still grumbling, Emma's hand wrapped around the iron hook, and slowly, tediously, the two began to make their way down the street.

Neither said a thing for a while, though Killian was careful to guide the woman away from pitfalls in the truly horrendous sidewalk. Short directions spilled from his lips after a while, simple "left"s and "right"s and "down"s all part of the journey home.

While Emma's pride sang harsh songs in her heart, the trip was much smoother when she worked with the pirate instead of against him. There was a peace in this, somewhere, beneath layers of fear and over a few thousand feet of walls.

Upon reaching the stairs, however, the true difficulties began.

"Third floor, Swan?" The pirate said, staring nervously up the flights.

"Right." The woman said dejectedly. "Three flights of stairs, and one confused son at the top of them."

"Because nothing is easy when it comes to you." The pirate said, sounding nearly amused. "Alright, take a step up. Scoot forward until you hit the next step. There appear to be—". He paused to count. "Ten steps per staircase. It'll be slow, but it's better than falling, I assume."

Emma snorted herself and did as she was told, grip still strong on Killian's hook.

"You're going to have to hide that, before we go inside." She said, sneaking her way up to the next step.

"Blast." The pirate murmured, glancing down at his appendage. "You don't know what a pain it was, walking around with a stuffed creation over this thing." There were the sounds of shuffling, and a satisfied grunt from the man in front of Emma.

"Lucky thing I had it." He said. "A few more steps, love, and then we'll rest a bit."

"Tired already?" Emma teased, toeing her way up the final steps to the first landing.

"It takes far more than this to wear me out." Killian replied, voice dropping low. "Take the time and try me out. You'll see how long I can last."

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes, but she couldn't help the small smile creeping its way onto her face. "Only in your dreams, mate." She replied, poorly imitating the pirate's accent.

Again, Killian praised the gods, for his ears were burnished red as Emma stared on sightlessly, looking partly amused and ever so annoyed. He loved that expression on her.

With a click and a scruffle, the pirate's false hand was in place. His real hand toyed its way over to Emma's, and the warm contact made the woman gasp.

"Put the hook away, then?" she asked, as they restarted their journey upwards.

"I've no desire to frighten your boy." Killian said. "And I am inclined to listen when a beautiful lady orders me about. I've always loved a bold woman."

Emma let her hand flail out in the darkness, and grinned as a satisfying smack sounded. Killian only laughed, and the satisfied look dropped only a little from Emma's face.

"Blinded and weak as a kitten." The pirate teased, squeezing the woman's hand affectionately. "Remind me why this is a bad thing?"

"Because now there's no one to call you on your bullshit." Emma responded coyly, mouth turning upward as she heard Killian's guffaw.

"Your father would be happy to inform me of my inappropriate jests." He replied, turned the woman about to begin another climb. "He seems far too fond of informing me of my inadequacies."

"Next time he does, ask him what sheep smell like right after it rains." Emma told him. The pirate looked back at her, confused by the gleeful smirk playing across her face.

"Just something Mary Margret mentioned to me." She said casually.

"I shall have to ask about that when I get the chance." Killian murmured, carefully guiding the blinded woman to the first landing. "Making good progress here, Swan." He said reassuringly, squeezing her hand gently once more.

They fell into comfortable silence as they continued up the stairs, Emma cautiously putting one foot to the edge of the steps each time she moved. She could hear Killian grunt softly beside her, but what she couldn't see what his arm hovering carefully behind her back, ready to catch her if she fell.

"How are you going to explain this to your boy, love?" he asked after a while, lifting his head to see her door coming into view.

"I have no idea." Emma grumbled, moving to rub her forehead. "I could say that I hit my head, I guess, but I don't know if he'd buy it."

More silence, although Hook's mouth took on a distinctive frown.

"Once we get you in there, tell the lad you need a rest." He said, after a beat. "I'll keep him occupied until this blasted spell wears off."

Blind eyes sought out his, and he met her gaze, aware that she couldn't see him but transfixed all the same.

"You would do that?" She asked softly.

Killian nodded shortly. "Yes." His gripped tightened on her hand as they continued upward.

Emma smiled and, had she been able to see, would have looked anywhere but the captain's face. "He likes to play videogames." She said fondly. "But I think I can talk him out of it. I don't know how well you'd keep up with just one hand."

"I'm sure I could learn." Hook shrugged casually. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I do love a challenge."

Emma snorted as the duo stumbled onto her landing. Hook patted her gently on the back before loosening his grip on her hand. "There you are, love." He said fondly. "Back home, safe and sound."

Emma fished the keys out of her pocket and passed them to the pirate without a second thought. He frowned at them for a second before moving to unlock the door, hand still carefully touching hers.

The door swung open and revealed a calm household, though the sounds of gunshots and Henry's eager shouting echoed from the couch.

"No!" Emma whispered harshly as Killian went to draw his sword. "It's just a game he's playing." She reassured. "He's not in any danger, I promise."

"Does your lad make a habit of trying to kill things when you aren't home?" The pirate asked, looking into the apartment nervously.

"You could say that." Emma replied dryly. "Come on, let's head in." The two of them untangled their hands reluctantly, but Killian kept his arm floating just above Emma's waist, guiding her without quite touching her.

"Hi mom!" Henry called, pausing his game and looking over his shoulder. "Hi Killian!"

"Hello, lad." The man replied, a smile lighting his face.

"Hey, kid." Emma managed a smile as well. "Don't let us interrupt you."

"Are you alright?" Henry asked, concern flickering across his face.

"Bit of an accident at work today." Emma shrugged. "All I really want to do is take a nap. Are you going to mind if Killian stays here for a bit?"

"No way." Henry said eagerly, looking up at the pirate. "Do you know how to play COD?"

Confusion shot its way across Killian's face, and Emma did her best not to snicker. "I can't say I've ever had the chance to play it." Killian said carefully.

"Don't worry." Henry shrugged, turning back towards the television. "I can teach you!"

"How about no videogames for a bit?" Emma suggested, not looking at the boy but grinning all the same. "My head hurts like hell, kid. Maybe something quieter?"

"Alright." Henry nodded. "What about that dice game you promised to teach me, Killian?"

"Aye, now that I can do." The pirate grinned, pulling the dice from his pocket. "Think you can beat me, lad?"

"If your dice aren't loaded." Henry replied dryly, turning back to his game and beginning to shut it down.

"Alright, have fun, boys." Emma said with a smile, before carefully pulling away from the pirate. He watched her as she cautiously made her way towards her bedroom, hand trailing along the wall so she wouldn't fall over.

As soon as the door to her bedroom was closed, Killian released his held breath. Henry looked back over his shoulder with a sly grin.

"So." He said firmly, his mother's mischievous nature glowing his eyes. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing." Killian said too quickly, coming to sit next to him. "Your mother's just had a long day. It's been rough on everyone."

Henry looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything more about it. "Do you think we could watch a movie, actually?" He asked after a moment, moving off the couch and towards the cabinet. "I got a few new ones before we left New York that I really wanted to see."

"What did you have in mind, lad?" Killian asked, settling back into the couch, eyeing the glowing box nervously. "I don't think your mother would be opposed, so long as it's quiet."

The boy grinned and turned back to the pirate, four disks held in his hands. "It's called Pirates of the Caribbean." He said eagerly. "I've never seen them before, but I've always wanted to."

"Whatever you like." Killian said with a shrug. Henry was nearly bouncing with excitement as he but the first DVD into the player, then passed Killian the remote. The pirate stared at the contraption with confusion as the boy disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll make popcorn!" He called. Killian hushed him over his shoulder, carefully taking in the instructions on the remote.

From her bedroom, Emma did her best not to giggle as she listened to the madness unfolding in her living room. What she would give to see Hook's face as he watched Johnny Depp play the infamous Jack Sparrow.

She sighed and dropped like a rock down on her bed, drifting off to the sounds of popcorn and utter confusion.

XXX

"I don't believe this man would last more than a minute if he were to actually set sail." Killian groaned, passing his hand through his hair as Jack Sparrow sauntered through Tortuga.

"Who made you the pirate expert?" Henry teased, munching happily on his popcorn. "He's not really a pirate, but he'd still be pretty cool to meet."

"I have no doubt." Hook replied dryly, reaching over to snag some of the delicious new treat Henry seemed so fond of. "Still, it almost pains me to watch him."

Henry only snorted as they continued to watch. "There are three more with him in it." He teased. Hook groaned more loudly this time, falling back dramatically on the couch.

"I don't think I can make it." He said dramatically. "Go on without me!"

The boy laughed over his bowl of popcorn, and Killian threw him a smile. The 'movie' wasn't all that bad. He had known quite a few men like this Captain Jack Sparrow, and he knew well the fates that those men had met. For the boy's sake, he hoped this pirate would be luckier.

"Do you think we should make dinner for mom, while she's sleeping?" Henry asked, turning back to watch the screen.

"What would you have in mind, lad?" Killian replied, glancing between him and the television.

"I dunno." Henry shrugged. "She really likes hot chocolate, though. We could start with that."

"Doesn't sound entirely healthy." Killian looked a little bit disgusted at the idea. "Is there anything else she likes?"

Henry folded his hands beneath his chin and looked curiously off into the distance. "Chicken soup is always good when you aren't feeling well." He said after a moment. "Mom always made it for me when I got sick. Chicken soup, and some toast, and hot chocolate."

"Sounds like quite the plan, lad." Hook said, leaning back into the couch. "When would you like to start?"

"When the movie's over." Henry decided firmly, gripping to bowl of popcorn more tightly. "Now shush! I want to hear what happens next."

XXX

The preparation of dinner commenced with much more enthusiasm from the younger of the two men than the older. Killian found himself at the mercy of the boy, and was being ordered throughout the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate mix is in that cabinet." Henry pointed off in some nondescript direction. "And cinnamon is in the other one. I'll start making the toast and get the pan out for soup."

"And you're certain this package will make the drink that your mother enjoys?" Hook held the package of chocolate powder awkwardly in his hand. Henry looked back at him from the stove.

"Yeah?" he said, confused. "Have you never made it before?"

"I'm not a fan." Hook muttered, holding the packet precariously between two fingers. "This, and milk, and then-?"

"Microwave it for about a minute and a half." Henry said, not looking up from the package of bread he was opening.

Nervously, Killian glanced through the kitchen, and set the package and a cup down on the counter. Henry looked up and noticed his concern.

"The microwave's next to the sink." He said slowly. "Where have you lived before?"

"Not anywhere quite like this." Killian muttered, awkwardly tearing into the chocolate package. "So it's this, and then milk, and then heat. Easy enough."

Henry snorted again and turned back to his work, trying not to think too hard about the strange man in his mom's kitchen.

XXX

"Mom?" Henry called softly, nudging his way into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. Killian wasn't far behind, cradling his cup of hot chocolate carefully in his hand.

Emma was curled up beneath a few layers of blankets, breathing gently on the pillow beside her head. Henry set down the tray of food on the dresser and walked up to the side of her bed. "Mom." He said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Come on, wake up. We brought food."

The woman only moaned and tried to roll away. Killian ducked his head to hide a smile, though Henry didn't bother. "Mom!" He nearly shouted, shaking her a little harder.

"What?!" Emma lifted her head and blinked up towards the sound of her son's voice. Killian saw a look of confusion pass quickly over her face, but it disappeared shortly after.

"We brought you dinner." Henry laughed, leaving her side to go fetch the tray.

Emma blinked, owl-like, squinting in the general direction of her son's footsteps. "Killian?" she called.

"Right here, love." His voice came clearly from the doorway. "Your son has taught me the finer arts of making hot chocolate."

That brought a smile to Emma's face almost instantaneously. "I wish I could have seen that." She said coyly, as Henry set the tray of food down on her lap.

"This looks awesome." She said, looking down awkwardly into the darkness.

"Soup and toast, just like you give me when I'm sick." Henry said proudly, as Killian snuck a little closer to the bed.

Emma smiled up towards her son, her posture radiating gratitude. "Thank you." She said softly. "Now, go get some for yourself."

Henry half-bounced out of the room, brushing past Killian with a sly grin and closing the door behind him. The pirate stood awkwardly, dawdling on the edges of the room.

"I can hear you over there." Emma teased. "Come here."

"As you wish." He edged towards the bed, sitting down gently on the corner and setting the mug of hot chocolate down within Emma's reach.

"Still blind, I'm assuming." He said softly, watching her search for her food with her hands. She responded with a grimace, finding her toast and taking a nibble.

"You helped him with this?" She asked, smiling into her meal.

"Of course." Killian said, looking abashed. "I couldn't let the lad doctor you on his own."

Emma laughed at that, carefully tracing over the rim of the bowl of soup. "Thank you." She said earnestly. "For everything, really. He really likes you."

"He's a fine lad." Killian replied fondly. "Takes after his mother. Horrid taste in movies, though, or so he calls them. Really, the pirates in your world are pitiful."

The woman nearly snorted chicken soup at that, and struggled to swallow her mouthful. "I would kill to see your reaction to those movies." She said coyly.

"Perhaps when you regain your sight, your son will insist on rewatching them." Killian said dryly. "Or perhaps I can convince him into allowing me a respite, and we can watch the second he's been raving about once you're well again."

"That would be awesome." Emma laughed, bringing the bowl to her mouth. "I'll see if I can talk him into giving you a break."

The two of them sat in companionable silence, while Emma slurped on her soup and Killian tried to look anywhere else.

Her fingers moved deftly over the tray until they came to wrap around the cup of hot chocolate, and the pirate watched with bated breath as she took a sip.

After a moment, she smiled, and Killian sighed. "Henry told you about the cinnamon." Emma said happily, taking another sip. "It's not bad, for your first time around."

"I am ever so glad to hear it." The pirate replied. "It was one of the oddest things I've had to do in a long while."

The duo chuckled, and from behind the doorway, Henry smiled. With a contented grin he walked back to the couch and restarted his videogame. It might be awhile before Killian decided to stop flirting with his mother and would let the woman sleep.

XXX

Sunlight streamed through the windows as Emma woke the next morning. Bleary eyed and sleepy, she made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, searching for a mug so she could make herself a cup of hot chocolate.

She was nearly ten minutes in to her morning routine before she realized that she could see. Her eyes flew open wide, but she covered her mouth, looking around the apartment with new appreciation.

A snore tore her attention from the details of her ceiling and over to the living room, where two figures had apparently thrown themselves down the night before. Henry was curled into the pillows of the couch, with Hook's black leather coat laying over him. The pirate himself was spread out on the floor, hair tousled and looking odd without his usual bulk. Behind them, the Pirates of the Caribbean menu screen played on mute.

Emma turned a gorgeous shade of red and felt herself grinning, thanking whomever had given her sight back to her that they had done so before she had woken up.

As quietly as she could, Emma finished making herself hot chocolate and snuck back into her bedroom, not eager to wake either of the men from their sleep.

Hours of peace and quiet and blissful, glorious sight awaited her.

XXX

A knock on her door woke her out of her doze a little while later. Emma looked up with a start, and saw—SAW—Killian Jones standing in her doorway, looking disheveled and sleepy.

"Killian?" she asked, an idea coming to mind. She blinked, and gazed at a spot just above his head.

"How're the eyes, love?" he asked, coming to sit on the end of her bed. It was thrilling to be able to see his expressions again. She had missed that light of concern in his eyes.

"Not good." She lied. "I can see bits and pieces, but not much. Maybe it's wearing off?"

"Perhaps." The pirate replied, running a hand through his hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough." The woman replied softly. "And you?"

Killian chuckled and ducked his head, and Emma couldn't hide her smile. "You lad convinced me into another of his beloved movies." He admitted. "Though I believe we both fell asleep part of the way through it."

"I thought I heard the music going." Emma mused, eyes flicking to the pirate's face to see him blushing. She wriggled her feet out of her sheets and started to stand, teetering for effect. Killian was at her side in a moment, arms out and ready to steady her.

"I saw that." Emma said teasingly, staring past the tip of the pirate's nose. His blush grew even darker, and it was Emma could do to pretend that she couldn't see it.

"Sorry." He said shyly. "Though I don't want to be the one who explains to your lad why you're falling all over the place."

"Makes sense." Emma agreed, though she knew that she sounded terribly amused. "Can you help me, actually? I need to go and take a shower."

"I thought you'd never ask." Killian teased, gently taking her arm. "You resisted my charms for so long, I was beginning to think I'd never get to see you naked."

Emma's laugh came out like a bark, though she nearly tripped over the man's feet as they stumbled along.

"Behave yourself." She swatted at his arm affectionately, much to his amusement.

"Seems your aim's improving." He told her. "Perhaps you'll have your sight back by the end of the day."

"Perhaps." Emma said lightly, wincing as warm carpet turned into cold tile. Killian's smile immediately became concerned, but she swatted his worried hand away.

"I think I can manage to undress myself." She reassured him.

"Well, you wouldn't know if I stayed to watch, now would you?" the man responded, eyeing her carefully.

"I trust you." Emma said firmly, turning almost enough to look at him. "I don't think you will."

"I don't know, love." The man approached her carefully, placing his hand on her arm. "You're a beautiful lady. Truly, Swan. You're a hard woman to resist."

Emma swallowed carefully, trying not to meet the man's eyes. "Charming words." She managed. "Have you been talking with my father?"

It was Killian's turn to bark, though he didn't release the woman from his hold. "Not on those such matters." He reassured her. "Though I do pity the man. Such a poor situation to find oneself in."

Emma snorted, and nodded her agreement. "Well," she said slowly. "I could use a little help."

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Killian went from suave to shy, face resuming its lovely shade of red. "How can I be of assistance?" his voice was smooth as ever, but as his hand transferred to her shoulder, Emma could feel him shaking.

"Here." She said softly, taking off her shirt. "Can you get the tabs on the back?" she was, of course, indicating her bra.

Hook released a breath as he stared, heat coursing through his body like nothing he had ever felt before. "Doesn't look so complicated." He said softly, before beginning his fight with the contraption. Emma chuckled low in her chest, and oh, he was in so much trouble.

Her hands worked at her pants as the pirate continued to struggle, slipping them off almost without him noticing. He growled her name into the back of her neck, and she shivered as he pulled lightly as her bra.

"Don't do that." She said firmly. "Just get the thing off."

"It's not the only thing I could get off." Killian purred, finally managing to undo the horrendous creation. "All you'd have to do is ask."

Emma felt a smirk coming over her face, and she turned to face the man straight on. Her sight was such a blessing, as she watched the man watch her, lost somewhere between blushing and staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Something in his gaze changed, however, and slowly, he closed his eyes. "Emma." He said, taking a deep breath. "Emma, love, you shouldn't tempt me like that." He took a step closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, taking her in hungrily.

"I'm not taking you when you're invalid." He told her, squeezing her arm gently. "Although I fear that if I stay any longer, then I just might."

Emma smiled up at him, mischief gleaming in her eyes as she met his for the first time. She got up on her toes and pressed herself against his chest.

"Then go guard the door." She whispered in his ear, and heard him groan in response. "Make sure Henry doesn't come looking for me."

"Yes, ma'am." The pirate growled back, letting her go with such reluctance on his face. He backed slowly out of the bathroom, closing his eyes and the door as he went.

XXX

It took him the entirely of her shower to realize that she had been staring back at him, looking just as hungry as he had. It was only natural, then, that he storm the bathroom as soon as she unlocked the door.


End file.
